The Final Night Together
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Summary sucks, but oh well. Yugo and Rin do something on the night before Rin is captured by Yuri. Appleshipping. Hentai


The Final Night Together

A Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V one-shot

 **Sayuri Lapis: Nothing much to say, I just wrote an Appleshipping Hentai . Inspired by a recent doujin I read that I forgot the title for. And I don't see much fanfics for this, so I'll go on right ahead. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.**

Rin ran out throughout the street of the Commons, looking for Yugo. _Where is that idiot? I haven't seen him all day!_ She stubbornly thought.

She then saw Yugo talking to some other people, perhaps his friends. The blue and yellow haired male noticed her running towards him. "Hey Rin!" He waved.

"Yugo!" Rin cried, hugging him. Yugo blushed slightly; his crush always was affectionate with him, but this was the first time that she hugged him in front of his friends.

"Ok Yugo….We'll talk to you later, since you are so busy with your love buddy." They snickered as they walked away.

Yugo blushed a little and smiled at Rin. "We're not necessarily boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just good friends since childhood, that's all."

By the time he said that, his friends had left, creating an awkward silence between the two teens.

"Do you want to go to my apartment to hang out together?" The blue and yellow haired male asked. Rin nodded, "Yeah, it's getting dark anyway." She said.

They both walked together to Rin's apartment. The green haired girl shut the door.

"Right now, I need to take a shower, want to come in with me?" Yugo joked. Rin blushed and shook her head.

She sat down on his sofa and looked around. _His place seems comfortable._ She thought. "Rin!" Yugo yelled from the shower. "What?" Rin asked.

"Can you get me a towel?" He asked. "Sure." Rin answered and gave him a towel. He walked out of the shower with only black pants on.

"Yugo! Put a shirt on!" Rin cried in embarrassment.

"Come on, what's wrong with being shirtless?" Yugo asked.

"It's immoral!" The green haired girl yelled. "Hey, I'm in my apartment room, so can't I be who I want to be?" He asked.

"No, because I'm here! Put this on!" Rin yelled, throwing him a black tank top. "Fine." Yugo murmured. He put on the tank top later and went into the kitchen.

"Rin, are you making dinner?" Yugo asked. The green haired girl nodded. "What do you like to eat for dinner?" She asked.

"Instant stuff." The blue and yellow haired male answered. "That's not healthy!" Rin scolded. "You need to eat real food!"

"But I don't want to eat real food!" Yugo complained. "It's icky!"

"It's good for you! It has the nutrients you need to so you can grow and become stronger and concentrate on your duels, no wonder you keep losing!" The green haired girl told him, handing him a plate of carrots and some whole grain rice drizzled with curry sauce.

"Fine." Yugo said, pouting like a little child. "If you eat all of your dinner, I'll give you some dessert." Rin then said, winking.

"Dessert? Yay!" Yugo cried, eating his food as quickly as possible. "You sure are one eager eater…" She murmured, blushing.

She stared at Yugo chowing down on his food as fast as he could. _How can I tell him my feelings for him?_ She wondered nervously. The green haired girl started to sweat and nibble her nails. "What are you doing?" The yellow and blue haired boy asked, his face close to hers.

"I-It's n-nothing!" The greenette stammered. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Yugo asked, putting his palm on her forehead. Rin's heart started to beat loudly.

"Nope, it seems like you don't have a fever." Yugo told her.

 _Phew._ Rin thought. She looked at the clock. "Yugo, it's kind of starting to get late. Do you want to go to bed?" She asked.

"But you didn't give me my dessert! You promised that you would give it to me!" The blue and yellow haired boy whined. "Oh, I forgot. I have this." Rin told him, giving him a pack of gummy worms from her pocket. "One of the ladies at the orphanage gave it to me the other day as a thank you for helping out with the kids."

"I LOVE GUMMY WORMS!" Yugo screamed and opened the small bag, shoving them into his mouth. Rin giggled and then put a sad smile on her face.

"Yugo…" She started.

"What is it Rin?"

"There's something that I need to talk to you about." Rin told him. "Can we talk about it in your room?"

"Sure." Yugo replied. They both headed up to Yugo's room and Rin sat down on the bed. "Yugo…I feel like someone's watching me." She told him.

"Whaddya mean?" Yugo asked. "Who's watching you?"

"I don't know but whenever I walk by myself, I get a really bad feeling that someone's following me, I don't know who though." Rin said.

Her lips started to tremble for no reason, causing her to shudder.

"Yugo!" She cried, tears streaking down her eyes. "What is…?" Yugo started, but got cut off with a kiss on the lips from Rin. They kissed for about a full minute before breaking apart. "Rin…" He started. The green haired girl blushed and looked away.

"I'm so sorry that I kissed you! I wasn't thinking at all!" She cried, shaking her head.

Yugo was stunned for a minute, and then he smiled and hugged her back. "Does that kiss mean you love me?" He asked.

"Ehh?" Rin exclaimed, blushing so hard.

"Well? Does it?" Yugo asked.

The greenette thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess. I mean, I did have feelings for you for quite a while, and I truly love you. You're so cute and funny and you always cheer me up when I am having a bad day."

Yugo smiled. "I love you too."

They leaned into each other's faces and kissed for the second time, neither of them being dominating just yet. "Yugo, will you protect me in the future from that someone that I feel is following me?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied, hugging her so hard. "I'll protect you."

They once again stared into each other's eyes. "Um…Rin?" He started.

"What is it?" She kindly asked.

"I have something to give you." The blue and yellow haired male said, taking a small box out. He opened the box and inside, was a ring that looked like a smaller version of Rin's bracelet.

"I know we just confessed our love for each other, but I can't hold it any longer, but since we are childhood friends, will you wear this for me? Not for marriage, but as a loving couple?" He asked.

"Sure." Rin replied, taking the ring out and putting it on her index finger. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I got it from all of the small jobs that I'm doing." He told her.

"You worked hard so you could get a small ring for me?" She asked, sounding like she was going to cry again.

"Yes, and please don't tell me you're going to cry again." He said.

"I'm crying tears of joy." The green haired girl told him. "Thank you."

She then leaned up to him and kissed him again, only this time it was much deeper. Rin slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to suck on his tongue. _So this is what his saliva tastes like…_ She thought. After kissing, Yugo placed small feathery kisses on her jaw and around her neck. He started to take her shirt off.

"Yugo, what are you doing?" Rin asked, looking embarrassed.

"Uh…Taking off your shirt." He said, letting go. "I'm so sorry."

"No, that's ok." Rin assured him. "Take it all off. I want you to feel more."

Yugo nodded and took her shirt off along with her pink tank top. He saw her green lace bra and started to drool.

"So sexy…" He whispered, taking off her bra and throwing it aside. Her breasts were about the average size of a girl her age, but Yugo didn't mind. All that mattered was what was inside and outside too.

Yugo then put his mouth over a nipple. "Mommy, Mommy, feed me!" He whined, acting like a little baby.

"Yes my Yugo, suck as much as you want!" She cried, squeezing his head. Yugo started to roll his tongue and softly bit the nipple, making the green haired girl moan in pleasure. He soon did the same thing to the other one. After that, he went down to her shorts and took them off, only to see her matching green lace panties and stroked them softly. "Are you feeling good so far?" He asked her.

Rin nodded. After a while of stroking, Yugo noticed that her panties were soaked, so he took them off and gasped as he looked at what was there between her legs. "Rin…" He breathed. "It looks beautiful in here."

"Well, thank you…" Rin told him, blushing really hard. He started licking her female spot, making the green haired girl twitch and moan.

"Ahh…Right there Yugo!"

Yugo continued to lick there until she came all over his face. He licked some of the cum. "Tasty." He said and started to take his own clothes off.

Rin gasped and looked away at the sight of his cock. "Rin, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-It's your cock." She answered him. "It looks disgusting."

"Come on, don't say it like that." Yugo chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Can you pleasure me now?" He asked her.

"Sure." The greenette murmured. "I don't see why not."

"Then can you give me a blow?" He asked. Rin nodded and got started. _It's so big!_ She thought. The greenette licked the tip and the shaft first, and then she put the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, making Yugo moan and clenching his fists.

"Rin…I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna come." He moaned loudly.

The green haired girl took her mouth off of the cock and saw semen come out of the cock. It splattered all over her.

 _Is this semen?_ Rin thought, taking a lick. She then spat it out. _It's disgusting!_

"Is there a problem?" asked Yugo.

"N-No, there's nothing." Rin answered. "Then can we continue?" The blue and yellow haired male asked, scratching his back.

Rin nodded and lied down on the bed. "Put it inside of me." She said, rubbing her female spot with her hands.

"Ok…" Yugo started, going on top of her. "Here goes."

He inserted his cock inside of her, making Rin's eyes widen in pain. "Yugo! It hurts!" She cried.

"It's ok! It'll go away eventually." He assured her, hugging her as hard as he could.

Rin nodded and hugged back. Soon, the pain faded away and was replaced with pleasure. _This feels so good._

"I'm coming Y-Yugo…" She sobbed.

"Same." Yugo moaned in reply.

After a few thrusts, Yugo came, spilling his semen inside of her. He took his cock out of her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. They both feel asleep after that.

The next morning came along, and Rin was the first one to wake up. She sat and yawned. After rubbing her eyes, she looked at Yugo, who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

 _He looks so cute sleeping like that._ She thought. The greenette leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Yugo slowly opened his eyes and noticed her on top of him. "Good morning." They both said to each other.

Yugo then sat up and pushed Rin down by hugging her. "Last night was amazing." He whispered in her ear. "I know." Rin whispered back. "It felt like eternal bliss."

While they were hugging, Yugo looked at the clock and gasped. "Shoot!" He yelled and stopped hugging Rin.

"What's wrong Yugo?" The green haired girl asked.

"I have to go get my D-Wheel fixed, the shop closes early today!" He answered her, putting on his clothes as fast as he could.

"Hey, slow down." Rin scolded him. She stood up and put her clothes on as well. After that, they both walked out of the apartments. "I'll be back tonight at 9. Just stay inside the house ok?" He told her.

Rin nodded. "Bye sweetheart." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He drove away on his motorcycle and Rin waved.

 _Later, at nighttime…_

Rin went outside of the apartment and she decided to take a walk around the street while waiting for Yugo. As she was walking, she started to get a bad feeling. Footsteps were approaching and the closer they were, the louder they got.

Rin started to shiver in fear. Without thinking, she started to run. The footsteps behind her were running after her as well.

Soon, she was cornered in the back of the building and a black shadow approached her. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" The green haired girl shouted, looking very scared.

"My name is Yuri. It's no doubt that you are one of the bracelet girls for our professor, as I saw from my recent observations on you." He snickered, showing part of his face.

"So you were the one who was stalking me!" She cried.

Yuri snickered. "What's so funny?" Rin asked. "It's nothing." The cloaked male answered. "It's just that the professor would love such a strong and resistant bracelet girl."

"What do you mean when you say I am a bracelet girl?" The greenette asked.

"You wear a bracelet don't you?" He asked. Rin looked at her gray bracelet that had a green bead in the middle of it. "You mean bracelets like this?" She asked.

"Yep, and there are 3 other girls that wear a bracelet similar to that." Yuri said. "And that means that you are exactly what the professor needs to unite all of the dimensions."

"What does this all mean? Bracelets? Dimensions? 3 other girls?" She asked him.

"You'll see when we go to Academia. Now come along with me." He said.

"NO WAY!" The greenette yelled.

Just as Yuri was going to answer, Rin heard Yugo's voice. "You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me." He told her.

Yugo was on his D-Wheel, driving around the street. "Where is she?" He asked himself. "I told her to stay inside. Why did she need to go out?"

As he was driving, he heard a high pitched scream. _That's Rin!_ He thought. He drove to where the scream was coming from and he gasped. "Who are you?" He asked the hooded shadow, who was holding the unconscious Rin. He did not answer.

"I ASKED WHO YOU ARE!" Yugo yelled. "AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING RIN?"

He remained silent and took out a card, a magic card to be exact.

"Magic Card: Violet Flash." He said and a violet light covered him. The light disappeared and Yugo noticed that he was gone.

"Dammit!" Yugo cried. He could feel tears of sadness coming out of his eyes.

"That bastard…" He then growled, wiping his tears away. "He will pay for taking away my Rin. Wherever he is, I will find him and rescue Rin and beat him up."

The End

 **Sayuri Lapis: Well, I tried to make this correlate to the anime but I hope you enjoyed this. If you think this was OOC, I'm sorry, I'm just so bad at getting their personalities right. I was also wondering, should I write a SereYuri Hentai or a RuriYuto Hentai next? Please leave your answers in the reviews column.**


End file.
